Pink Lace
by Sasha-038
Summary: Jenny's car was searched for evidence and Abby discovered some pink panties in the glove compartment. Tony chickens out and convinces Gibbs to confront her about it. Based off of Brother's in Arms. Jibbs!


Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo sat at his desk nervously, his fingers tapping the desk his heart and mind racing. He may be close with Jenny, but not close enough to talk to her about the evidence Abby found in her car. He had decided hours ago someone much closer to her should have that conversation. So who was the closest to her? He first begged Ziva to do it, since they had been partners in the past and both women. She refused with an evil laugh knowing how awkward it was going to be for him. Then, he went to Abby, since she was also a woman but again was turned down. He even thought about going to Ducky but then decided he would go to the one person who would be willing to do it in order to protect her from embarrassment. Gibbs. Only problem was he had to ask Gibbs, which would be an uncomfortable conversation in itself.

"Uh hey boss." He said as the silver haired man walked into the squad room. He looked over at the clock. 0100.

"You still here?" He asked.

Tony smiled. "Well.. er Abby made me promise to stay to talk to the director about something."

"And?"

"I think its more of a job for you to do. Not that it's not something I couldn't handle because I can. Just.. you're closer to Jenny than I am and I think she would rather you do it."

He looked at the senior agent with confusion. What exactly was Tony trying to have him do?

"Uh these were found in her glove compartment." He said pulling out a pair of pink panties in an evidence bag from his left pocket. He could've sworn he saw Gibbs smile, but that couldn't be right. How could you be smiling when you were just given a task like this?

"What's the problem?" Gibbs asked naïvely staring at the small package.

"Er.. we don't know whether or not to put it on evidence log." He explained. "We were thinking no but that's illegal so..."

Gibbs took the contents from his agent with a grin as he headed upstairs. Tony exhaled a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, grabbed his stuff and ran to the elevator before Gibbs could change his mind.

He hesitated before opening the door looking down at the lacy pink panties in his hands. He was wondering how exactly he would play this card, professional or carefree. He snorted. How could this ever remain professional between ex-lovers? He stuffed the evidence in his pocket along with his cell phone and opened the door.

"Something I can do for you Special Agent Gibbs?" She asked bringing a glass of bourbon to her lips a few moments after he came in. He had a mischievous smile on his face which made her extremely nervous. "What?"

"Abby found somethin in your car. She's not sure what to do with it." She really seemed nervous now, but she couldn't think back to what she had in her car that would be such a big deal.

"And you volunteered to confront me about it?"

"Not exactly. DiNozzo chickened out."

"DiNozzo knows about this mystery item? Who else knows?"

"Eh DiNozzo, David, McGee, Abby, maybe Ducky."

"What is it?"

He took the bagged evidence out of his pocket and watched as her expression changed from calm to embarrassed, her eyes widening and cheeks flushing with a dark shade of pink.

"Director, FBI agent-" Cynthia froze in the doorway realizing what she had just walked into trying to hide a smile when she saw what Gibbs was holding.

"Take the night off, Cynthia." Jenny ordered as the poor girl turned around. Jenny got up and closed the door behind her, twisting the lock so they couldn't be interrupted once again.

"You mean all of them know about this?" She asked snatching the evidence from him. "Oh god. That's what DiNozzo wanted to talk about!"

Gibbs couldn't help but chuckle as he tried to imagine DiNozzo bringing this up to the Director. If only he had been there.

"Well Abby wants to know if she should put them on the log or not. Personally, I think since they are evidence they should go on the log..."

"No!" She yelled.

"That's against the law."

She rolled her eyes.

"Well there could be valid evidence on there. What exactly were they doing in your glove compartment?"

"None of your concern."

He snatched the package back from her, holding it up in the air so she couldn't get ahold of it. "Didn't know you switched back to pink. I always preferred black or blue. Pink was just too pale."

She was really blushing now, her eyes were wide. "Dammit, Jethro give that back!" She laughed.

He snorted a little bit. "So who put these in the glove compartment; you or your mystery friend?"

She hit him playfully on the arm holding out an empty palm to him. He looked into her eyes then down at her hand and shook his head.

"I guess I'll tell Abby you decided to put it on the log." He said walking quickly out the door. She was hot on his tail, laughing as quietly as possible.

"JETHRO!" She yelled upon realizing the entire squad room was empty. She should've realized how late it was.

Suddenly, things became serious as he pushed her against the wall, his eyes staring deeply into hers. The sudden movement startled her and the smile immediately dropped from her lips. "I like it when you laugh." He whispered his breath warm on her neck.

"I don't understand-"

"You don't laugh anymore, Jen. Abby was gonna invite you to get drinks tonight but she was scared you'd get mad at her. I haven't seen you really laugh since Paris. I like hearing you laugh." He confirmed.

She felt speechless as her mouth became dry. She knew what he was saying. He was telling her that her obsession over Grenoullie was causing her pain and that she needed to back off a little. "I know" she said fragility. "But I can't back down from this."

"You can if you don't want the whole agency to hear about this" he teased holding up the bag.

"I guess I owe you an apology for today."

"I'm worried about you, Jen. You could've been killed today if they had been after you! Look at what you're doing to yourself. It hurts me too."

"How about we make a deal?" She suggested. "You give me back... those and we'll work on catching him together."

"Hmm. And you invite me to get drinks."

She laughed. "FINE I'll invite you for drinks if you give that back!"

"And food." He requested.

"I'll order something."

"And you'll let me see what color you're wearing now." She punched him in the arm before laughing playfully "How do you know I'm wearing any?"

He rolled his eyes handing her the panties and she shoved them in her pocket. "You wanna come over tonight for drinks?" she asked when she realized he was patiently waiting for her to offer.

"And?"

"Chinese?"

"Yeah sounds good." He said walking off to the elevator. She chuckled a little to herself knowing he would love to hear it.

"Jethro! Tell DiNozzo to tell Abby that I don't want this on the log!"

"Already did, Jen. I'll be there in an hour!"

**A/N: Someone's been doing something naughty in her car! I can't even explain why I wrote this but I thought it was so funny when Tony tried to talk to her about it. Can't stop laughing!**

**- Sasha**


End file.
